


Another Day

by IAmGoingToHel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Broken Engagement, Broken Promises, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester Says "I'm Not Gay", Developing Relationship, F/M, Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Male Character, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Openly Gay Dean Winchester, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Poor Dean Winchester, Pre-Relationship, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmGoingToHel/pseuds/IAmGoingToHel
Summary: The boys and Castiel meet on a slim chance while working a big case in Toledo, Ohio. The town is infested with vamps and they need all the hunters they can get. But Castiel hates hunters, despite being one.Dean almost instantly falls in love. Almost.  The thing is, Cas is an asshole who only cares for himself and Dean, well... Dean is also an asshole, in his own way.  They fight and argue but they always make up and stay together.They're family... They can't leave each other.--Castiel Novak is a normal hunter. He stays with his best friend, Gabe, at his bar.  He does normal hunter things. Fights monsters, hunts ghosts, burns bones. Normal hunter stuff.The Winchester brothers are normal hunters. They fight ghouls and ghosts, werewolves and vampires. They fight and argue like any other brothers.They're just a normal group of people and this?Is just..A normal..Story...





	1. Dude, could you be more gay?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I've been working on this for so long, so I hope you like it as much as I do! -Aden

_A hand reached out and helped him to his feet."You alright?" the man dusted his shoulder off and rested the hand in-between his neck and shoulder, "You really scared me Cas..." _

Castiel sat up quickly in the hard, dingy motel bed, a gasp leaving his lips. He was out of breath and sweating. Clammy moisture beaded his forehead and made his shirt cling to his chest.

That same dream.. He had no idea who the man was and if he had ever seen him before. He ran his hand over his face and let out a groan.

"Good morning to me..." Cas rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. It was just another day.  
  
\--~~--

"I'm just saying Sam. Batman would beat Superman in a fight, with or without prep time."

"Okay but Superman should be able to snap his fingers and batboy would die." Sam Winchester said matter-a-factly as he sprinkled a box of salt over top of the freshly dug up corpse.

Dean, his brother, looked at Sam in disbelief. "That's like saying a dolphin would win in a shark fight!"

"Actually, sharks are afraid of dolphins. Sharks travel alone while dolphins swim in groups called pods. So if one dolphin gets attacked, his buddies will come up and attack." Sam spoke his weird knowledge, while spraying gasoline on the bones. "Plus, dolphins are known to attack and kill small sharks and large fish, whether or not it poses as a threat."

Dean just stared at his brother... "How the hell do you know that?"

"They're majestic sea crea-"

"Bullcrap." Dean stated as he lit a match and threw it into the grave.

"Well um.." Sam cleared his throat and scratched his neck slightly. "Jess uh.. talked about dolphins alot."

Dean side-eyed his brother. Poor kid probably remembered everything about that girl. "Nerd..." he mumbled softly under his breath, just like he did every other day.

\--~~--

"Hnyug!" A shout and a swing of a blade. The machete implanted itself deep inside the vampires neck, yet not going all the way through. "Son of a-" The vamp threw itself towards Cas and pushed him down.

Cas groaned and gagged as blood dripped onto his face, "Piece of shi-agh!"

The vampire bit down sharply on his shoulder. A searing white pain streamed from it and into his head. He shouted and his eyes brimmed with watery pain.

He shoved the vampire as hard as he could and pushed it off of him."You assbutt!" A hard punch landed on the vamps face and knocked him to the ground. With one swing of the blade, the head rolled off.

Cas reached up and grabbed the shoulder, a small groan coming out as he pulled his blood covered hand away. "Damnit Gabe..." 

He patched the wound slightly and started driving over to his friends bar. To get the jerk to sew up this stupid wound he got from the stupid hunt he sent him on in Ohio..

The assbutt was gonna get what was coming to him. He hated it but it was just another long day.

\--~~--

Sam yawned loudly, waking up Dean, who was in the backseat.

"Jesus... what time is it?" Dean asked with squinted and tired eyes.

"Eight forty-two.." answers Sam, grabbing a bottle of water out of the floor and chugging it down.

With a huff, Dean sat up and yawned. "Bull... I did _not_ sleep for that long..."

Sam rolled his eyes and tossed the bottle at Dean. "Shut up and brush your teeth."

"Back at you, smelly ass." Dean replied as he climbed out of the back of the Impala.  
-_-_-

The boys walked into a diner in Toledo. A place they had come to liking, well, Dean loved. One of the waiters was 'hot' according to Dean.

"Welcome to Timmy's. Make yourselves at home boys." The 'hot' waiter, Toni, said to greet the familiar brothers.

Dean instantly put on his charming face, "Goodmorning Toni. How are you this fine morning?" He spoke as Toni led them to a table.

"I'm good, Dean. How are you doing?" They said with a small grin on their face.

"Perfect.." the boys sat down, Dean admiring Toni and Sam rolling his eyes.

Toni pulled out a notepad and pen and looked at the brothers, "The usual?" 

Sam and Dean nodded, "Oh and can you add your number to the order?" Dean asked with a sly grin.

Toni rolled their _whiskey brown_ eyes, as Dean described. "We're all out, sorry. Maybe I can get you some extra bacon instead?"

Dean nodded, lips slightly puckered. "Maybe next time.." He mumbled.

As Toni walked away, they swayed their hips more than usual.

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. "Dude. Could you _be _more gay?"

Dean turned his attention to his brother, "W-what?"

"Stop staring at. his. ass. and let's talk work!" Sam whined.

Dean huffed and looked away, "I'm not staring."

Sam sat back and ran a hand over his face. "Whatever, Just leave poor Toni alone for now and let's just get this over with. I hate vamps."

Dean nodded. "Right, okay. We know that the nest we cleared has filled back up with more vamps."

Sam agreed silently, " According to Bobby, Toledo is infested with them and we need to clear 'em out. Every last one."

"So we'll need more hunters."

"Bobby also said that he knows one or two who are currently here. A guy, who owns the bar down on Seventy first (71) street . His name is.. Gabriel Edlund, I think? Bobby said he doesn't hunt as much but has a hunter or two that comes in constantly. So we might get him to lend us a friend."

Dean sighed, he didn't really like working with hunters he knew but they couldn't do this on their own. "And the other one?"

"His name is Jake Abel. Some weird dude, Bobby said. He didnt recommend working with him unless it's absolutely necessary." Sam shrugged and continued, "One of _those_ hunters I guess."

Dean nodded. "This is gonna be... a long hunt.."

A short while later, Toni dropped off their food and drinks. "Two coffees, one black one half and half. The Wisconsin Omelette and The Country Benedict." He set down the plates and walked away.

A minute later he came back with a small plate of bacon and a napkin. He set both items down in front of Dean. "Enjoy, boys." He grinned and winked at Dean before walking away.

Sam snatched a piece of Dean bacon and took a bite. "-huts the napin for?" he asked, mouth full.

Dean picked it up and looked at it with a large grin. "Checkmate." he turned it around, a phone number scratched on the napkin with a heart was right in the middle.

Sam rolled his eyes. "idiot.."

Dean shoved the napkin in his pocket, and dug in. "I win.." 

This is gonna be long and the work was gonna be one sided. But it was like any other. Dean got the boy, and Sam did the research while Dean was gone.

"Just another day..." Sam mumbled before taking a bite of his eggs.


	2. im ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know how to explain myself

I am fully ashamed of myself. I will start writing chapter two after this is posted and hopefully the next chapter will be up today.

Pleases stay safe guys, stay at home and read fanfiction instead. Stay healthy and wash your hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me, children, I am writing the next chapter right now and I have NO excuses anymore.  
Stay safe loves!  
\- Aden

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!! It was so much fun to write!! Chapter 2 coming soon my loves!! -Aden 💙


End file.
